


Down, Down, Down

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charmed Reboot Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Buried Alive, Dragged away, Gen, Whumptober 2019, whumptober 2019 wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Whumptober 2019: Day 6 - Dragged Away





	Down, Down, Down

Harry screams himself hoarse. He tears wildly at the sodden ground with his hands, clawing furrows into the soup-like mud but otherwise finding no purchase amongst the wet, rotting leaves. He scrabbles at the ground and kicks his legs at the beast dragging him away. It pays him no mind and Harry is pulled yet farther away. He begs and yells obscenities in turns as the skeletal figure moves closer and closer to his unconscious charge. It turns its eyeless gaze on him and then to something beyond. It flicks a bony hand at its companion and Harry feels the grip around his ankles tighten, feels muscle and bones crush and crunch with every heavy step the beast takes.

Harry’s vision blurs with the pain. He tries to focus. Tries to call out to his charge but she remains still and he is suddenly being dragged down, down, down. Down into the soft, loamy soil where bugs fall into his hair and worms search out warmth in his ears and nose. Down into the hell that is being buried alive. And just before the ground swallows him up completely he hears the muffled, yet unmistakably terrified scream of his charge coming awake. And then there is nothing but soil and crawling things and darkness. Not for many years to come.


End file.
